runescapeclansfandomcom-20200215-history
Clan:Aus Kingdom
' ' Aus Kingdom is a well established clan, based on the Australian time zone. Full of motivation, we are always striving to achieve goals in combat and skilling. We run 24/7 with no events to suit everyone's needs. Everyone is welcome to join if they meet the minimal requirements regardless of nationality, time zone or gender. =Aus Kingdom= Leaders *AusKingdom aka"Sugar" Purplegem28 focuses on the recruitment and all off-game activities such as forums, website and promotional advertising. This also includes the work of monitoring the Clan Chat in-game and supervising each individual's participation in the Clan. *Purplegem28 aka PG focuses on the main ranking structure of the Clan by promoting those who she thinks is eligible to be recongised as a well achieved member. She oversees the new Aus Kingdom recruits and maintain equality and peace within the Clan. *DW406 aka DW focuses on the internal game affairs which includes alot, he can teach you how to No Xp Waste. Daily events and in-game recruitment of players. Clan History Aus Kingdom was established on the 14th of August, 2009. It was first based on a group of friends just 'chilling' in a Clan Chat. Soon after the clan started deploying leaders to look after the Clan Chat and also recruiting members to join. This evolved into Clan members hosting events for others to attend. Leaders came and went but 2 years later we established a team of leaders that were loyal and dedicated enough to the Clan. Promoting it to be one of the best Clans on Runescape today, this competitive Clan includes high levels of 125+ combat or 2000+ total level, and is an active clan in the warring, PvM and PvP clan-based community. Clan Structure *Aus Kingdom is governed by experienced leaders to maintain peace and fairness and to promote 'fun' throughout the Clan. *A dedicated ranking system is in place to distinguish the more activist Clan members from the others. *A strong Clan environment consisting of veteran players to promote our competitiveness to the Runescape community. *Aus Kingdom aims to run 3+ events per day, these consisting of PVM, minigames and Clan Wars with other Clans. Clan Rules Obligations *To treat others with respect. *To not spam or do anything of that nature to annoy another player. *To try to avoid all conflicts. *To help others within the Clan community unless unable to. *To not disturb other Clans in any shape or form. *To participate most of the events involved with Clan community, including helping to work on the citadel. Rights *To be treated with equality and fairness. *To be in an active community. *To be in a peaceful Clan environment. *To enjoy all the benefits of the Clan. If the rules are ignored, then it'll lead to some form of punishment. The most likely outcome is a permanent ban. Expectations Aus Kingdom has many elite players in the community and this is shown by the member's motivation of gaining experience while being online at all times rather than sitting at the Grand Exchange doing nothing. We dislike people that are inactive and do not contribute, therefore those types of players will be removed from the Clan as a result of this flaw. We seek players to join our to Clan in the likeliness of becoming a leader of Aus Kingdom, this is shown by people contributing repetitively to the Clan and by exercising key virtues of a leader. Clan Communication *We chat through the Clan Chat Aus Kingdom but also communicate to one another during events in a clan member's Friends Chat for the benefits of coin/lootshare. *For those who possess a microphone for PC, they are eligble to come onto Purplgem28's teamspeak 3 server. Contact Us To join, war or ally with Aus Kingdom, please contact our leader Purplegem28! Last updated 28-12-2011 __NOEDITSECTION____NOGALLERY____INDEX__ Category:Clans